I'll Burn This Whole World Down
by MonroeHipsPoisonLips
Summary: Dark fic! WINCEST AU Sam and Dean are serial killers. The boys love nothing and no one but each other, the rest of the world can burn. Warnings inside
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys my first attempt at a dark fic. Probably will be a multi chap fic if you guys like it!**

**Warnings:**

**AU Sam and Dean serial killers**

**WINCEST**

**Short non-con scene not between Sam and Dean**

**Graphic violence/ Mean John Winchester**

**You have been warned! No flames please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I simply rent**

It's not the demon blood that made Sam go bad. Maybe it was the fact that he saw his mother burn when he was only six months old, that could mess up anyone. Maybe it was the way he was raised, never being able to form meaningful attachments in early childhood can lead to some undesirable results. Some may go as far as to suggest it was just the wrong combination of genetics, lord knows there were some unstable members of both the Winchester and Campbell family.

Either way, a few drops of demon blood didn't make any difference. Something inside Sam Winchester is broken, black, unhinged. He ropes you in with the sweetest smile and the most soulful eyes and you are won over before you even look too closely. If you did look however, you would see something fundamentally missing in those hazel depths.

Dean Winchester may have had a shot if he didn't love his brother so damn much. Professionals speculate that Sam was the one who was born wrong, and Dean just followed suit to be with his brother. Either way, the 'why' behind it doesn't matter. Whether Dean wanted to go bad or just did it for Sam is inconsequential because either way Dean went bad, and they don't get much worse than Dean Winchester.

Most of the time according to witness statements and video footage, its Dean that does the killing. Dean is loud, sarcastic, and extremely violent. Upon first glance it appears Dean's running the show and one might even think Sam doesn't even want to be there, unless they look at him closely and notice the satisfied smile Sam get's when Dean's torturing someone.

Dean had always been considered the bigger threat, even back when this all first started.

**(Five Years Earlier)**

Sam Winchester shut his locker for the last time that day. School was finally out and Dean was waiting for him outside in the Impala. Even though Sam was 17 Dean still liked to pick him up from school when he had the chance.

Sam had almost made it out the door before he was stopped by his gym teacher.

"Winchester," the older man smiled, kind blue eyes crinkling.

"Hey coach Donavan," Sam smiled back. He liked the coach a lot, he made gym class tolerable.

"Do you have a minute Sam? I wanted to talk to you about something after class today but you rushed out of there."

"Sorry about that," Sam laughed. "I had a test in math I couldn't be late for."

"Blowing off your physical education duties for another class? I should fail you," Coach Donavan grinned.

"Sorry coach I'll run an extra lap next time."

Coach Donavan gave Sam a friendly smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam there really is something I wanted to talk to you about; can you come to my office for a few minutes?"

Sam hesitated, knowing his brother was outside waiting for him, but ever the polite one of the two he could hardly tell his teacher no. Sam quickly sent Dean a text telling him he would be a few minutes late he was in the coach's office talking to him and then followed Coach Donavan.

"Have a seat Sam," the coach gestured to a chair in the cramped office. "I wanted to talk to you about the basketball team."

"Coach we've talked about this already," Sam sighed. "My dad doesn't like me doing any extracurricular activities."

"I know Sam so you said, but the team could really use a string bean like you," the coach winked. "I've seen you play, you're good, and you could be the star."

Sam shifted uncomfortably at the praise, checking his watch.

"The star," the coach continued, "would receive some definite perks."

Sam frowned as coach Donavan kneeled down next to where he was sitting and gently placed his hand on Sam's thigh.

"The team needs you Sam, I need you."

"I have to go," Sam said quickly, growing increasingly alarmed at the strange situation unfolding.

"Not quite yet." Coach Donavan's face grew darker, his pupils widening in lust. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are Sam?"

Sam quickly stood up, ready to bolt. The coach however, anticipated this move and quickly slammed Sam against the wall.

"I'll scream," Sam warned.

"School's out," coach whispered against his throat. "No one is here. Come on Sam, you can't tell me you don't want this."

Sam pushed against the coach, surprising him with his strength. He took a swing at the coach but his panic made him sloppy, allowing him to easily be pinned again.

"You're stronger than you look beautiful," The coach murmured, allowing his hands to run over Sam's body. "You can't win though, before I took this joke job I was a wrestler, you aren't getting away."

"You don't know me very well," Sam said through clenched teeth as he brought his palm up, promptly breaking the coach's nose.

The coach screamed and brought his hands up to his bleeding nose and Sam took the opportunity to run for the door. His hand was on the knob, he was almost there, when he felt arms encircle his waist.

"Is this how you want it?" Coach Donavan asked him harshly, slamming Sam's chest up against the wall. "Do you like it rough beautiful?"

Sam cried out as the coach roughly pulled down his pants and jammed one completely dry finger in his virgin hole. The coach bit down on Sam's neck as he jammed another finger in, pumping and scissoring. The movements were so hard a small trickle of blood started to leak from the hole.

Sam couldn't move. The coach was stronger than he was. In this moment Sam futilely wished he listened to his father and trained harder, he would be more prepared. In reality, his training was doing very little to help him, his limbs were frozen in shock. He was completely paralyzed, helpless against the burning intrusion. Hot tears leaked out of his eyes and all he could think about was Dean.

He had had a crush on Dean for years. Dean knew, he had to have known, it was so obvious the way Sam worshipped him. Sam wanted Dean to be his first, his only, but any chance of that was completely ruined now. Sam was tainted, broken; there was no recovering from this.

"Hey!"

Both men turned around at the new voice.

Dean Winchester stood in the doorway in complete shock, unprepared for the sight before him. His baby brother was pressed against a wall, a strange older man's fingers breaching his opening. Dean focused on Sam's tears, the obvious pain in his features, and he felt something snap.

There was no logical reasoning left in Dean's mind, only white hot fury. He didn't stop to think, he could barely control his body as he whipped out his knife. He strode purposefully to the man and didn't blink as he ruthlessly slit his throat.

Time stood still as the man fell to his knees, dark red blood spurting out from the gash in his throat. Sam pulled up his pants and kneeled in front of the dying man, transfixed.

Sam's hazel eyes darkened as he felt something inside of him break. He slowly dipped his fingers in the dying man's blood and brought it to his lips. He smeared the liquid across his face as the man widened his eyes.

"Am I still beautiful?" He whispered, watching as the light faded from the man's eyes.

Dean stared at his brother. He had never seen Sam like this before. His brother looked like some wild entity, the innocence gone from his features, replaced with a curious fascination with death. It was the first time either of them had participated in the death of a human being; it wasn't as hard as it should have been.

Sam was untamed, as the coach said, he was beautiful. Dean slowly walked over to Sam, not sparing a glance at the Dean man, and pulled him against himself. Without thinking, Dean captured Sam's mouth in a fierce kiss, opening a door they could not come back from.

The family moved right after that, escaping speculation. The brother's couldn't deny the changes beginning within them; you just don't heal the same way after something like that. Sam and Dean continued to explore the new physical aspect of their relationship, carefully hiding it from John's watchful eyes.

Or so they thought.

Sam was studying one day while Dean was out. He was engrossed in the text when the bedroom door crashed open.

He could smell the whiskey on his father from across the room.

"Little Sammy," his father slurred, walking over to the bed.

"Dad," Sam wasn't sure what to say, he had never seen the look that was on his father's face before.

"My youngest son, my baby boy," John continued, not seeming to hear him. "How could you do this to him?"

"Dad I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said, backing up nervously.

"HE PROTECTED YOU," John roared. "Protect Sammy, watch Sammy, keep Sammy safe, it was all he ever knew and you took advantage of him."

"Dad calm down," Sam pleaded.

"You made him do it, you made him touch you that way, and he listened because I always told him to keep you happy."

"Dad-

"TELL THE TRUTH!" John reached out and back handed his son, causing Sam to see stars.

"Dean loves me!" Sam backed against the way, eyes darting for an escape route.

"Is this how you want to be loved?" John pinned Sam against the wall, roughly shoving his hand down Sam's pants. There was no sexual desire there, only a burning desire to cause his son pain. "Is this what you want you sick freak?"

'_No no no not again' _was all Sam could think as his father held his dick in a painfully tight grip.

"Dad you need to stop, please," Sam begged, trying his best to push the hunter off of him.

"He was always better than you, the perfect soldier," John snarled. "You corrupted him, ruined him, you do nothing but ruin everyone around you!"

Sam started to cry then, trying so hard to block out his father's cruel words. He could feeling the darkness inside of him he had been trying so hard to contain since that day in the coach's office seeping into his heart, twisting it into something unrecognizable.

His father leaned in and whispered into his ear, "I should have just let you burn."

It took a moment for the sound of the gun to register in Sam's mind. His father's painful grip slacked as he fell, the bullet in his head killing him before he hit the ground.

Dean looked on with hard eyes, the only clue of his mental state in the way his hand that gripped the gun shook a little.

Sam ran over to Dean, burying his face in his neck.

"Dean I can't believe you did that," he whispered. "Dad was your hero, you must hate me."

Dean pulled Sam back and gently cupped his face.

"Sammy you should have learned by bow," he breathed against his lover's lips. "I will burn this whole world down for you."

Sam looked at his brother for a moment before making a decision.

"Then show me."

**(Present Day)**

Yes, most people thought with his violence, explosive temper, and utter devotion to Sam that Dean was the more dangerous one of the two killers leaving dead bodies everywhere they went. However, if you were to ask the dead women in their motel bathroom, she would tell you that Sam, with his shy smile and soulful eyes, was the one you should really watch out for.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Should I continue? Review and let me know!**


	2. Poison Kiss

**A/N: Wow you guys thank you so much for the support with this fic! **

**While I love all my reviewers special shout out to Ellesia Winchester for the creative review and making me smile. I had to continue, I didn't want to be responsible for you going on a murderous rampage!**

**Warnings: A/N graphic violence all that jazz**

Sam sipped his beer as he watched his brother and lover win yet another round of pool. A small smile tugged he corners of Sam's mouth. Dean was the only person who broke through the darkness in his heart.

"Howdy darlin'" a deep voice drawled. Sam turned to see a tan brunette sliding into the stall at the bar beside him.

Sam said nothing but continued to stare at the man with wide hazel eyes. The man grinned back at Sam, taking his stare as one of interest.

"What are ya drinkin'?" The man asked, trying to engage Sam in conversation. Sam simply raised an eyebrow at the man and glanced down at his beer.

The man did not let Sam's silence deter him. He continued to blather on to Sam, even going as far as resting his hand on Sam's thigh. All the while Sam regarded him with detached amusement, neither encouraging nor discouraging his advances.

"You know," the man (who Sam had learned was named Jason) said after a while. "For a man, you really are quite beautiful."

It was like a switched flipped. Sam's eyes lit up and as his mouth curled into a small predatory smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" Sam purred, leaning closer.

Jason grinned as he brazenly snaked an arm around Sam, bringing him closer. Jason trailed his tongue over the tan skin of Sam's neck, bringing it up to the shell of his ear. He was about to continue him ministrations before someone behind him loudly cleared their throat.

Sam grinned at the sight of his livid big brother, his cock stirring in his pants for the first time since Jason began touching him.

"Sorry man I don't like to share," Jason said, barely sparing Dean a glance.

Dean gave Jason a hard smirk. "Neither do I," he whispered before whipping out a gun and shooting Jason through one of his knee caps.

Jason howled in pain as he fell off the bar stool, the noise and the sound of the gun going off catching the attention of the rest of the patrons.

Dean grabbed a large hunting knife out of one of his black combat boots, leaving him with a gun in one hand, knife in the other.

"Nobody better fucking move," he growled, surveying the rest of the bar.

Sam grinned as he watched Dean take control of the bar. Sam wasn't particularly sane; both Winchester men knew that they accepted it and Sam couldn't mask his glee as he watched his own personal angel of death deal out death and judgment on his behalf.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught Sam's attention.

"Dean," he said softly, not needing to raise his voice, Dean would always hear him, "the bartender."

"Aw fuck," Dean muttered as he watched the bartender try to slowly reach for what was undoubtedly a shotgun. Dean quickly fired off an expert shot, hitting the bartender square between the eyes.

"Now what the fuck did I just say," Dean sighed. "I told you all not to move and the first thing he does is go for a gun. It's like he wanted me to shoot him."

Everyone in the bar immediately shut up, it was clear this man was trigger happy and would have no qualms with shooting any of them if they moved.

"Thank you," Dean sighed. "Now if you all just shut the fuck up, we can all get out of this in one piece."

Sam smiled at this, because he knew it was a blatant lie. Dean always liked to give his victims a false sense of hope.

Sparing one last glance to ensure no one was going to try and be a hero, Dean walked over and kneeled in front of Jason who was groaning softly on the floor.

"You and me, we got a lot in common," Dean began running the edge of the hunting knife lightly across Jason's skin. "I'm not big into sharing either, especially not my boyfriend Sammy over there."

Sam gave a little wave when Jason dragged his pain filled eyes to meet his own.

"I-I didn't know," Jason whispered.

"What was that?" Dean asked, putting slightly more pressure into the knife. "I can't hear you!"

"I'm sorry!" Jason sobbed, trying his best to move away from the offending blade.

"He tastes so good doesn't he," Dean murmured. "I'm actually a little jealous of you; because that's the last thing you are ever going to taste, most dead men aren't so lucky."

Dean grabbed a chunk of Jason's hair, preparing to swiftly slit his throat.

"Dean," Sam said, his voice stopping Dean before he carried out the action.

"Sammy," Dean said almost reverently, letting go of Jason's hair.

Sam walked over to Dean, placing a gentle hand on the one with the knife.

"Not this one Dean."

The soft look on Dean's face hardened at these words. "Why?" He asked in a clipped tone.

Sam smiled and walked over to where Jason laid cowering and bleeding on the floor.

"He called me beautiful," Sam whispered, gently caressing his face.

"Is that right?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, "Interesting word choice."

Smile still in place, Sam absent mindedly took out a tube of chap stick and applied it generously to his lips. He then proceeded to sit down on the ground next to the bleeding man.

Dean turned away in disgust as Sam cradled his face and pulled him in for a long lazy kiss. To his credit, Jason appeared to be struggling out of his grasp as Sam swept his tongue into his mouth.

Clearly agitated, Dean turned and shot the first person he saw (a young blonde woman) point blank. The rest of the patrons (about eight people in total excluding Sam, Dean, Jason, and the two deceased) jumped and cowered at the obvious rage. A petite red head let out a sob, unintentionally drawing Dean's gaze.

"Scared sweetheart?" He teased, running the blade of the knife gently down her bare arm.

"Leave her alone!" A man who Dean assumed was her boyfriend tried to rush him. Dean tripped the man and plunged the knife into his neck.

The red head screamed as she was showered with the man's blood once Dean pulled out the knife.

Sam gazed down at Jason who was still in his arms and noticed his breathing was becoming labored.

"Dean let's hurry this up."

"Sammy," Dean whined. "I wanted to draw this out a little bit, have a little fun," he leered at the red head.

Under Sam's stern gaze Dean sighed and proceeded to shoot every single person left aside from Sam and Jason.

Jason's eyes grew wide as he began to seize violently in Sam's arms.

"Death is coming for him," Sam whispered to Dean who had joined the two on the floor.

Blood began to pour from Jason's mouth as though he were drowning in it from the inside out.

"You are so beautiful," Sam whispered to him, stroking the dying man's hair away from his face.

After another minute Jason's seizure ended and the man lay dead in Sam's arms.

"Poor bastard," Dean said shaking his head and standing up. "Any other words and he would have gotten off with just a bullet in the brain."

Sam smiled at his blood covered brother and leaned in for a kiss.

"Uh Sammy," Dean said, tapping his own lips. "You may have poison resistant demon blood but I don't, no kissing till you've washed."

(BREAK)

Agent Henrickson knew it was the Winchesters the moment he entered the crime scene. He had examined enough of their crime scenes to know their style by now.

"What do we got?" He asked one of the uniforms milling around.

"Eleven dead," The man reported. "Nine shot, one stabbed, and one cause of death yet to be determined."

"Yet to be determined," Henrickson repeated. "Show me that one."

The officer led him over to a body on the ground and removed the sheet.

"No gun or knife wounds to the body, nothing broken," the officer continued.

"He was poisoned."

The officer looked at Henrickson in surprise.

"No disrespect sir, but how could you possibly know that?"

"What do you know about the Winchesters boy?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester are the top most wanted serial killers in the United States," the officer began reciting as if this were common knowledge. "They are brothers that are also involved in an incestuous relationship. They were raised off the grid in a military fashion by their father John Winchester who was also Dean's first known kill. The boys have killed over a hundred people in the past five years. While it does not appear he follows Dean against his will, Sam rarely does any killing himself."

"Very good," Henrickson praised. "You've done your homework. Most of that information is common knowledge where the Winchester's are concerned. Something not as well known is that Sam Winchester does indeed kill on occasion."

"He's been known to step in when his brother is in danger," the officer supplied.

"Yes the Winchester's will always break pattern if the other is in danger however Sam has been known to kill on other occasions. Once in a while someone will do something that causes Sam to administer to them orally a small dose of an incredibly lethal poison." Henrickson continued. "After ingested the poison takes about five minutes to kick in. It causes the victim to have a seizure and drown internally in their own blood. It's a gruesome way to go and all it takes is getting a little bit on your tongue."

"None of that was in any of the reports I have read," the officer frowned.

"He doesn't do it every time," Henrickson confirmed. "We have not been able to figure out what it is the victims of the poisoning have in common, what they do to trigger Sam, but god help any one that does."

**A/N So I'm not entirely happy with that chapter, just a short look into the lives of this version of the Winchesters, let me know if you like it and there will be more to come!**


	3. Two Kings

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it so much! For some reason this story is much harder to write than I thought it would be but I am not giving up!**

The boys entered a typical Midwestern diner and were greeted by a blonde hostess in a tube top and miniskirt.

"Well howdy boys," she drawled, her gaze lingering on Dean.

"Howdy yourself darlin'," Dean grinned, following her to their table.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, barely sparing Sam a glance.

"You're our waitress too?" Dean asked, "lucky us."

You're about to get luckier," she winked after taking their drink orders and sauntering off.

Sam's face soured as he saw Dean watch her walk away.

"Class act right Sammy?"

Sam didn't respond, he stared stubbornly out the window refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Hey," Dean said, putting a finger under Sam's chin and turning his gaze. "What's wrong baby?"

"Do you have to eye fuck everything we see?" Sam spat at him.

"Sam I wasn't-

"I saw you," Sam hissed.

"Sammy," Dean said gently. "If I was looking at her it was only because I was thinking about how pretty she would look strung up in our motel room."

"Stop lying!" Sam yelled, grabbing a dish and hurling it at the wall. The entire diner quieted and stared at them, several people had their phones out prepared to call the police if the two strange men persisted.

Dean quickly stood up and dragged the taller man out of the diner and into the impala. Neither brother said a word until they were back in the motel room.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean exploded once they were safely inside.

"Oh I'm sorry did I embarrass you in front of your girlfriend?"

"Is that what did is about? I would sooner slit her throat than fuck her!"

"Just admit it Dean," Sam said. "I'm not enough for you anymore, I bore you, you miss women!"

"Sam are you on your period or something? So I flirted with the girl for about a minute calm the hell down!"

Sam stared at Dean for a minute, thinly veiled fury in his hazel eyes, before taking a few deep breaths.

"Fine," he said quietly.

"Fine," Dean said gently. "Now what would you like to do tonight?"

"I want to go to a club," Sam said with defiant eyes as if he already knew what Dean's response would be.

"Absolutely not," Dean said.

"We go to bars you want to every night why can't we go to a club?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Dean.

"Sam you are going to get some guy to flirt with you just to get back at me and I'm going to have to kill him! A club is too big of a venue there is no way we would be able to control the situation there would be too many people there."

"Oh what, can't handle yourself Dean?" Sam taunted, begging for a fight.

"You know how dangerous that could be," Dean hissed. "The cops are after us, we wouldn't be able to watch everyone and you know I wouldn't be able to control my temper!"

"Well I want to go," Sam stubbornly insisted.

"Dammit Sam you are acting like a spoiled brat!"

Sam's face transformed at these words. His eyes went from defiant and hard to something softer, his face relaxing.

"Yes, I am," Sam purred, walking across the room towards dean like a tiger stalking its prey. "You want to know why? Because I can."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, resting his forehead against the shorter man's.

"We can do whatever we want to Dean," he whispered. "Nobody can stop us, not when we are together. We can go where we want, do what we want, fuck, maim, kill, whoever we want and nobody can stop us."

"Sammy," Dean whispered, tangling his hands in Sam's hair.

"We're kings De," Sam said before lightly pressing his lips to his brothers. "No one can touch us."

(BREAK)

"God dammit Sam!" Dean yelled, running his hand nervously through his spiky hair, getting blood mixed with the blonde locks.

"You didn't have to kill him," Sam shrugged, gazing at the man at his feet with his intestines spilling out.

"SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER," a loud voice over a speaker called. "THIS IS SPECIAL AGENT HENDRIKSON SURRENDER PEACEFULLY AND WE WILL NOT HARM YOU."

"Who the fuck called the cops?" Dean yelled, firing a shot randomly into the crowded dance club.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. IF YOU DO NOT PEACEFULLY SURRENDER SOON WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT."

"Shit!" Dean looked around wildly, trying to keep tabs on everyone at once.

"Dean we have to get out of here," Sam urged.

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean took a deep breath and took a small bobby pin out from his pocket.

"Here Sam, hide it in your hair in case we get caught."

"We can't get caught Dean," Sam said, appearing to get nervous for the first time. "They'll separate us!"

"Hey hey," Dean soothed, running his hand down the side of Sam's face, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. "Calm down baby that will never happen."

"There's no way out," Sam whispered sadly. "Dean I'm so sorry."

Dean grabbed Sam roughly by the hip, pinning the younger man flush against his hard body. He captured Sam's mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue demanding entrance that Sam gladly gave.

"Don't be sorry," Dean panted when they finally broke away. "You were right Sammy, we're fucking kings. So let's go out guns blazing."

Dean grabbed the nearest hostage and kicked open the door, leading with the frightened young woman, Sam right behind him with his own hostage in tow. The police didn't seem to know what to do, to shoot and risk the hostages or to fall back. The Winchesters took advantage of this confusion by tossing the hostages at the cops and making a break for it. They actually almost made it to their car before getting caught. They fought, of course they fought, Dean managed to break one cops nose and shoot another in the knee cap before they were both knocked unconscious.

(BREAK)

Sam woke up with his hands cuffed in front of him, sitting at a table in a room with two guards.

"Where's Dean?" He whispered, playing up the vulnerable act he did so well.

"Your brother's having a little chat with agent Henrikson," one of the guards answered.

Sam wiggled and tried to get his cuffed hands into one of his pockets.

"Nothing there sweetheart," one of the guards sneered. "What are you looking for? One of the three knives we found on you?"

"I just wanted my chap stick," Sam said softly, biting his lower lip and looking at the ground.

The guard that answered continued to sneer at him but the second one seemed to soften slightly.

"Come on Jack we can give him his stupid chap stick."

"Well seeing as how he probably won't survive the night I guess we can give him his last request," the guard named Jack laughed.

"Thank you," Sam said gratefully as Jack unlocked a drawer and looked for his chap stick. Sam turned his gaze to the guard who seemed more moved by his performance.

"Do you find me attractive?" He asked, hazel eyes never leaving the guards warm brown ones.

"What?" The guard asked, clearly taken by surprise.

"Some people think I'm pretty for a man, some even call me beautiful." Sam's eyes flickered over to Jack who had found his chap stick and was making his way over to Sam.

"Whatever you do, do not hand him that chap stick."

All three men turned to see Agent Henrikson entering followed closely by a similarly cuffed Dean and another guard.

"It'll be the last thing you ever do," Henrikson continued.

"It's just chap stick," Jack said, clearly confused.

"Its concentrated poison," Henrikson corrected. "We haven't been able to figure out yet how it doesn't affect him but he puts it on and he has one deadly kiss."

Jack looked about ready to back hand Sam for tricking him before Henrikson put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Well well if it isn't the famous Sam Winchester," he said. "I've already had the pleasure of meeting your brother; in fact Dean and I are old friends."

"Yeah," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "We're looking at fucking timeshares together."

"You're a funny guy Dean," Henrikson said pleasantly, before slapping him across the face.

Sam widened his eyes a bit but gave no other indication of his distress. He knew how much Dean could take; they were raised to take pain.

"A real comedian," Henrikson continued, punching Dean hard in the stomach.

"Yeah," Dean winced, "I've been thinking about touring."

Henrikson punched Dean again in the face this time causing his nose to bleed. Sam ran his cuffed hands through his hair nervously.

"Now Dean here won't talk," Henrikson said, his attention turning to Sam. "Your brother is one tough cookie but you see, I have you boys figured out. Maybe if I do this," Henrickson hit Dean again, "I can get you to talk Sammy boy."

"Please stop," Sam whispered, hazel eyes wide with unshed tears that were only partly because of his act. "Please, I'll talk."

"I can't hear you Sammy," Henrikson said. "Jack go over to our boy there and tell me what he said.

Jack grinned and made his way over to Sam, none of the men in the room knew that while distracted with Dean, Sam found the bobby pin.

**A/N Ooh cliffhanger! Sorry for any mistakes guys it's like 6 am lol please review!**


	4. Pick a Side

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I realize the time line might not be correct in this but I guess that's where creative license comes in! Also, Dean never went to hell but the seals breaking are mentioned so let's assume someone else broke the first one.**

Jack sneered as he sauntered over towards the younger Winchester.

"Ready to talk princess?" Jack laughed as Sam kept his hazel eyes on the table in front of him.

Sam gave a mumbled reply and Jack leaned in closer.

"Didn't quite hear that puppy," the guard smirked.

Quick as lightening, Sam brought his suddenly un-cuffed hands up behind Jack's head, slamming it down onto the table.

Sam was up and behind the second guard, snapping his neck, before anyone could make a move to stop him. Many underestimated the speed that the muscular body possessed.

Dean used the split second Henrikson was distracted to change positions so he was behind the officer, wrapping the chain from his still cuffed hands around the special agent's neck.

"Howdy agent," Dean chuckled darkly into Hendrikson's ear.

Sam went to where Jack was writhing in pain on the ground, delivering a swift kick to his ribs. He looked up to his brother, hazel eyes alight with sick anticipation.

"Should have just left us alone agent," Dean whispered into the ebony skin. "From the moment you took us in you had to know it would end bloody, no one can catch us."

"You…t-talk t-too much…" Henrikson sputtered, gasping for breath.

"Such a shame I don't have time to gut you," Dean said almost wistfully.

Sam watched delightedly as Dean tightened the chain around Henrikson's neck, cutting off his air supply and ending his life in mere minutes. Sam hurried over and un-cuffed Dean before pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"You sick freaks," Jack groaned, half conscious on the ground.

"What did you just say to us?" Dean growled, bending down neck to Jack.

"You will never make it out of here alive you sick faggots," Jack spat, curling into himself. "Feds are coming to transfer you any minute, you're trapped."

"Do you have a wife officer?" Sam whispered. "Do you have a family?"

"Don't you threaten my children!" Jack screamed, finding the strength to begin to sit up.

"I'm not threatening them," Sam said soothingly, running a gentle hand through the officer's hair. "I want to know if there will be anyone who is going to miss you when we send you to hell."

Jack mustered his energy and spit a mixture of saliva and blood directly into Sam's face. This seemed to enrage Dean who immediately starting kicking Jack with a howl.

Dean flew into such a beautiful rage he didn't stop kicking even when Jack was clearly dead, his face nothing more than a caved in bloody shell. The only thing that got him to stop was the feeling of his lover's hands running up and down his arms.

Sam spun Dean around, gripping him in a bruising kiss that lit fire through his veins.

"So hot, so sexy," Sam murmured between kisses, "always protecting me."

"Always protect you baby," Dean answered, running his hands desperately through his brother's locks.

"Fuck me Dean," Sam begged, hands falling to his brother's jeans.

"Not now Sammy," Dean said, gently stepping away, causing Sam's mouth to chase after his. "You heard what that fucker said; we need to get out of here."

Sam moaned at the loss of his brother's mouth. He was a hedonist at heart, taking whatever gave him pleasure in the moment and thinking little of the consequences, but not listening to Dean was what got them into this mess so he was willing to comply for the moment.

Dean frisked Henrikson's gun while Sam grabbed Jack's (and snagged back his chap stick as well). The boys made quick work of the three remaining guards in the station who seemed unaware of the commotion that happened in the interview room.

"That was it?" Dean muttered, as the boys ran to the police lot, knowing their car was towed back there for evidence. "Henrikson was a cocky bastard; I can take down three guards in my sleep."

"Well they called the feds in," Sam pointed out as they got into the impala.

Dean drove like a bat out of hell for nearly two hours, breaking every speed limit even though they were supposed to be staying inconspicuous.

"Dean maybe we should dump the impala," Sam suggested timidly. He was still shaken up from the evening's events. Sam didn't give a damn about anything or anyone except Dean, when that was threatened it was a not so gentle reminder that they were not in fact gods.

"No fucking way will I let those assholes run us out of our home," Dean growled, hitting the pedal harder.

Sam didn't speak again for another forty minutes. He knew Dean was worked up but so was he, and he couldn't hold off his desire any longer.

"Dean pull over," he commanded softly.

Dean just grunted in response, barely sparing Sam a glance, focused on getting them as far away as fast as he could.

"Dean," Sam breathed, tickling Dean's ear as he leaned in. "Pull over and fuck me right now."

Dean, who had never been able to deny his little brother anything and wasn't about to start now, pulled over.

The two men were all over each other the moment the car was in park. Nothing compared to the high of an escape, the adrenaline and fear still racing through their bodies.

Sam cried out as Dean literally ripped the collar of his shirt, exposing his long tanned neck. Dean sucked on that flesh until it was purple with his mark. The two men loved each other deeply, but this was not the time to go slow or make love, they almost lost each other and they wanted the sex to be rushed and punishing.

"Dean don't leave me," Sam begged, raking his nails down his brother's strong, muscled, back. "I need you, don't leave."

"Never Sammy," Dean promised, making quick work of both their clothes. "I'll never let them take me from you baby boy."

Dean pushed Sam so his face was against the passenger door, presenting his pert ass. Dean quickly slicked one finger with spit and roughly jammed it into the tight hole. Sam hissed in pleasure pain and Dean gently stroked his bare back, the movement at odds with the roughness of the impending sex.

"So good Sam, so tight," Dean praised as he added another finger to the mix, scissoring and stretching.

Sam whimpered as Dean found the bundle of nerves that caused him to see fireworks.

"Now Dean, now," he begged, "I need to feel you".

Dean obliged and after spitting on the crack of Sam's ass and slicking up his dick, slowly pushed into the heat. Sam was only given a minute to adjust to the girth before dean was moving, hard and fast.

"They'll never hurt you Sam," Dean babbled over the sound of skin slapping.

"Dean," Sam whimpered as Dean roughly tugged his cock. Dean learned long ago what it took to get his lover to come, what combination of heated words and punishing movements would send Sam over the edge.

"I'll kill them," Dean swore as he brought Sam closer. "I'll kill them all for you Sam."

Dean delivered the rough bite to Sam's shoulder that he knew would seal the deal. Sam came violently, the actions causing his tight channel to milk Dean's own orgasm from him.

"I'll kill them all," he whispered, before collapsing from exhaustion.

(BREAK)

It wasn't until the two men had checked into a discreet motel room and were settling into bed that Castiel showed up.

The two men barely looked up at the intruding presence; they certainly didn't feel the need to put clothes on.

"I smell the blood of the innocent on you," the angel pointed out disdainfully, "among other things."

"What do you want Castiel," Dean groaned, tightening his hold on his lover.

"Why do you hate my father's creations so," The angel asked mournfully.

"We don't hate people," Sam said, his head tilting in confusion

"You may not have hatred towards them but you have no regard for human life," Castiel raged, ice blue eyes narrowing.

"Their lives are not mine or his," Sam shrugged as if this answered everything.

"I repeat Cas, why the hell are you here?"

"Another seal has been broken," the stoic man said gravely.

"Dammit Castiel for the last time we don't give a fuck about your seals or your apocalypse," Dean yelled.

"You two are the only ones that can prevent Lucifer-"

"We don't care!" Dean raged, finally getting out of the bed. "All we want is for the supernatural world to leave us alone."

"You are the sons of the hunter John Winchester, you do not have that luxury!"

The two men squared off, each looking like they may come to blows.

Sam watched the exchange silently from the bed.

After a moment Castiel took a deep breath.

"You two will be involved in this affair either way," The angel said, giving them a penetrating gaze. "You need to decide on which side you want to enter."

With those parting words and the sound of wings, Castiel was gone.

**A/N Review please!**


	5. A Girl Named Ruby

**A/N Sorry for the wait guys! I am so blown away by all of your reviews so keep them coming please!**

Dean was out. Sam had wanted to go with him to get the food but Dean had insisted he go alone. According to Dean, Sam caused trouble and they needed to lay low. Sam didn't really think that was fair, he didn't go looking for trouble it always seemed to just sort of…happen.

Either way Sam was grateful the angel had left before Dean did. He was so sick of hearing about this apocalypse crap. He was pretty sure that no matter what happened to everyone else him and Dean could take care of each other so fuck the world. What did an angel want with their help anyway? They were slightly less than holy after all.

Castiel had appeared to them on more than one occasion pleading his case (well pleading wasn't exactly the right word as he seemed to regard them as something he found under his shoe after using the subway). Apparently a demon named Lillith was breaking seals and if she broke enough of them the devil would be let out of his cage blah blah blah. According to Castiel, his demon blood made him powerful enough to stop this from happening and of course he and Dean were a package deal.

If he was as powerful as Castiel seemed to believe (which he sincerely doubted, I mean come on sociopathic killer yes but more powerful than the forces of hell? Hell to the no) than he supposed they could help. After all, seeing the world burn was no fun unless he was the one with the match. The weird thing about Sam was though; he just couldn't bring himself to care about anything unless it was directly influencing Dean. Dean really was the only thing that kept any of his humanity alive. If he was ever careful it was only to keep Dean safe. It was a single-minded obsession.

He was sharpening their sets of knives and thinking about the green of his brother's eyes when he heard a sharp knock at the door. It wasn't Dean, he had a key.

Sam crept slowly to the door, knife in hand as he glanced out the peep hole. There was a slight blonde outside the door with tears in her eyes.

"Hello?" The girl called, knocking again. "Please, is anyone there?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the pleading tone.

"Please I need help," the girl sniffled. "I know someone's there I can see your feet!"

Sam had a quick internal debate. He could stay silent until the annoying girl left or he could invite her in and entertain himself. Dean would probably get mad but hey it wasn't like he was leaving the motel room…

Sam put the knife down and opened the door, trying his best to look non-threatening, when he received a quick punch to his face.

"Sam Winchester,' the blonde girl gave a cruel smile as she muscled her way into the room and shut the door quickly behind her.

Sam cursed as he spat blood on the grungy carpet.

"Who the fuck are you ya crazy bitch?" Sam demanded, grabbing a knife off the table.

"Names Ruby Sammy boy," the girl smirked as her eyes flashed black. "You and I need to have a little sit down."

"Sorry I don't deal with crazy demons," Sam said as he threw a hidden flask of holy water at her.

Ruby shrieked as her flesh was seared but recovered quickly. She was across the room in a flash, using her superior strength to hold Sam still against the wall by his throat.

"Relax Sammy I just wanna talk," she said in a soothing tone at odds with her aggressive actions. "I'll play nice if you will."

After a moment Sam stopped struggling and Ruby let him go.

"Good boy Sam, we have business to discuss."

"I fail to see how we could have anything at all to talk about," Sam growled, eyeing her warily.

"Heaven and hell are all a buzz Sam-I-Am," Ruby grinned.

Sam merely raised an eyebrow so the demon continued.

"Seals are breaking, heavens nervous; Lucifer's time is almost here."

"Blah blah final battle, blah blah apocalypse," the two turned their heads to see Dean leaning against the door frame, gun trained on Ruby's form. "Tell us something interesting why doncha."

"She's a demon Dean," Sam murmured quietly, eyes tracking his brother's movements.

"Yeah Dean-O that gun won't do you much." Ruby smirked.

"Oh it will still hurt like hell chippie don't you worry," Dean winked.

"As much as I would love to get into it with you two I actually came here with a purpose," Ruby rolled her eyes. "I hear heaven's been trying to poach you two sinners."

When the boys nodded Ruby continued.

"Don't you find it a little weird? Angels wanting to work with two deranged serial killers with a side of incest?"

"I just figured they all liked my ass," Dean smirked.

"Very funny idiot. Truth is Lucifer is going top side and Sam here is the only one strong enough to stop him."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Has to do with your demon blood," she explained. "Sam Winchester, the boy king, prodigy of Satan. Word on the street is you kill Satan, and then heaven kills you."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Dean demanded.

"Don't even get me started on you," Ruby said, turning to Dean. "The only reason you're still alive is Heaven knows if they kill you it will drive Sam right into our arms."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I've been watching you two, we all have," Ruby explained. "You two kill with no remorse, it's clear you have no regard for human life. Join us Sam. Help break the seals and take your rightful place leading your army and you can kill as many humans as you want."

Dean opened his mouth, no doubt to give another smartass retort, but Sam stood angrily before he got a chance.

"I am going to say this for the last fucking time," he hissed. "I do not hate people. I do not give enough of a fuck about them to hate them! If they get in my way I take them out just like I will do with anyone else who gets in our way!"

Sam strode over to Dean and gave him a punishing kiss before turning back to Ruby.

"He is all I care about. I am not going to lead some fucking demon army just like I'm not going to become some warrior angel's lackey. I am no 'boy king' and I do not want to be involved in this fucking war!" Sam finished with a roar, forcing the door open. "Leave us alone or I swear we will end you and anyone else who comes after us."

Ruby's eyes flashed to Dean's who shrugged and gestured towards the door. Ruby got up and started to leave but hesitated before leaving.

"Sam you are more powerful than you will ever know," she said quietly. "You are the only one capable of stopping Lucifer. Both sides are going to try to get you to join them, or both sides will end you."

When Ruby left Dean slowly walked over to Sam, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy maybe we should consider-

"No," Sam said firmly. "We are not getting involved. This doesn't concern us."

"Apparently it does," Dean argued gently.

"Dean if we help one side the other will come after us."

Dean grabbed his younger brother's face and pressed his full lips firmly against Sam's.

"No one is going to hurt us Sam," he promised before grinning darkly. "Anyone who tries will pray for hell before their end."

**A/N Reviews please!**


	6. What's The Harm?

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys I just graduated college so I should have more time to update! Review and let me know people still read this!**

**Warning: Blood Kink**

**Graphic violence**

Sam was the one who first noticed they were being followed. It was usually Sam who noticed things like that. Not to say that Dean wasn't an excellently trained but being the louder of the two of them caused him to sometimes miss things. Not Sam though, Sam noticed everything.

Sam and Dean had the uncanny ability to communicate with very little sound when the need arose; so when Sam laid two fingers on Dean's wrist and tossed his head slightly, Dean knew exactly where to focus.

The person fallowing them was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He was very good at remaining inconspicuous and if he was following anyone else he would not have been noticed.

Dean and Sam walked slowly down a busy sidewalk, stopping occasionally to look in shop windows as if they were a regular couple out for a relaxing stroll. Once they were sure the dark haired man was indeed following them, they got into the impala and pulled out into traffic.

The man thought they didn't notice him following three cars behind and one to the left and Sam and Dean didn't try to lose him. As far as they could tell it was just this one man pursuing them so why not have a little fun?

They drove twenty minutes to the outskirts of the town trying to find what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse they remarked on when they first arrived. They entered the building slowly, never turning back, giving the man the impression they had no idea they were being followed.

Sam snuck out of the back of the warehouse getting supplies from the trunk of the Impala while Dean lay in wait by the door, waiting to begin this new game.

The moment the man snuck through the door Dean trapped him into a head lock, cutting off his air supply. The man was stronger than expected and when his eyes flashed black Dean knew why.

"Sammy it's a demon," Dean hissed, attempting to subdue the man.

Sam dropped the supplies he was bringing through the back entrance and hurried over to where the demon had broken free and was giving Dean and elbow to the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Why do people always go for my nose," Dean muttered, attempting to grapple with the demon.

Sam strode over purposefully and flung a flask of holy water at the demon, causing him to scream. The distraction was all the two men needed and soon they managed to tie the demon up on a folding chair Sam had gotten from the impala.

Sam made sure the demon stayed secure while Dean used the blood flowing from his nose to draw a devils trap on the floor.

"What's with the holy water Winchester," the demon wheezed. "I heard you boys retired from hunting years ago."

"Hey I spent two weeks as a boy scout," Dean grinned. "Don't remember much but I do recall something about always being prepared."

Dean moved the demon (chair and all) to the center of the devils trap. He then took a hunting knife from out of his boot and dipped it into a supply of holy water then a supply of salt before raking it up the demons bound arm.

The demon screamed as his flesh began to sizzle. Sam hung back by the supplies, watching Dean work with lust blown eyes.

"Why were you following us?" Dean demanded as he continued to slice the demon's arm.

"Fuck off," the demon spat. Black eyes flickered over to Sam, still watching silently. "What's with your brother Dean-o, doesn't he want in on this action?"

"Oh trust me he's enjoying himself," Dean smirked and looked over at his younger brother who had begun lightly applying pressure to his jean clad groin. "Let's try this again, why were you following us?"

When the demon didn't reply Dean walked over and retrieved the bowl of holy water. He grabbed the demon by his hair and forced his face into the bowl.

The smell of the flesh sizzling and the sound of the screams caused Sam to harden even more. He slowly dragged down his zipper and put his hand in his pants, lightly stroking his throbbing cock.

"I just wanted to see the boy king," The demon screamed. "Not all of us support Azazel, I wanted to see this man who was supposed to lead us."

The two men turned to Sam who had freed his cock and was not shamelessly stroking himself, hazel eyes focused on his brother.

"Christ," Dean muttered, dropping the knife and walking toward Sam. "See something you like Sammy?"

Sam took two fingers and wiped away the lingering blood on Dean's face. He slowly put the fingers in his mouth, coppery flavor exploding on his tongue.

"Blood fetish baby boy," Dean groaned as he took in the erotic display.

"It keeps you alive," Sam muttered, slicking every drop of the red liquid from his fingers. "It shouldn't be wasted.

Dean groaned again as he shoved his tongue into his brothers mouth, sharing the taste of him on their tongues. Dean roughly pulled Sam's hair back exposing the tendons in his neck. Dean bit hard, bringing drops of blood to the surface for him to lap up greedily.

With the demon safely ensnared within the devils trap the boys felt safe to play for a moment. Sam slowly removed Dean's shirt and scratched down his broad chest. He paused to tweak Dean's nipples, working them into hardened buds. As he did this Dean picked up where Sam left off, slowly stroking his brother's cock.

Sam kissed his way back up his brother's chest and to his ear where he tugged the lobe into his mouth. Sam glanced back at the demon and stopped suddenly.

"Dean," he whispered into his brother's ear, "Dean look".

Dean paused in his ministrations to follow Sam's gaze. The demon's eyes had gone completely black and he was panting slightly but not from pain if the obvious tent in his pants was any indication.

Dean slowly tucked Sam back into his pants and made his way back to the demon.

"See something you like?"

"You two will fit in well in hell," the demon panted, licking his lips suggestively.

Dean smirked and ran a hand down the demon's chest.

"My brother is gorgeous isn't he?" Dean asked as he slowly sunk to his knees and began to unbutton the demon's pants. "All that silky hair and those cat like eyes. You aren't the first to covet what I have."

The demon eyed the hunter warily as Dean removed his pants and sprung the cock of his meat suit free. For a moment it looked as if Dean planed on sucking it down, but at the last minute he rose off his knees and spoke in the demon's ear.

"Unfortunately I'm a jealous lover," Dean whispered, gripping the erection in a now too tight hold. "My brother is even worse. So we will just have to find another way to take care of your little problem."

Dean picked up the knife soaked in holy water and brought it to the demons erection.

"No wait!" the demon shouted when he realized what Dean was about to do. "You can't! The man, the human is still alive! If you do this he will feel everything!" The demon relaxed slightly, he knew hunters always put people first, Winchester was bluffing.

Dean leered at the demon for a moment before leaning back to whisper in his ear.

"God I hope so."

**(Break)**

After Dean had taken care of the demons little problem they exorcised him. Dean wanted to torture him a big more but Sam was still hard and needy for his older brother. The two had fucked slowly in a puddle of the blood from the dying meat suit.

Sam had offered to walk to a small store and pick them up something for dinner while Dean holed up in the motel room. While he was shopping he spotted Ruby coming towards him.

"Go away," he hissed before Ruby could even open her mouth. "You heard Dean we aren't playing war with you."

"Hey I come in peace Sammy," Ruby responded as she pretended to check out some canned food items. "Just checking in on my favorite incestuous freak."

Sam didn't respond as he quickly gathered the items they needed.

"Hey I saw on the news you and Dean got arrested," Ruby continued, not bothered by the silence. "It looked legit, I hear Dean almost died."

Sam's back stiffened at the unpleasant reminder of the memory. "Dean was fine we had it under control."

"I bet," Ruby smirked. "You know Sam; People are going to come after Dean to get to you. The cops, demons, even angels all want their pound of flesh."

"No one is going to get Dean," Sam growled grabbing Ruby by the throat, earning him a few shouts from the people in the store.

"Already getting attention Sammy," she gasped out causing Sam to quickly release his hold.

"Look I just want you to be ready," she continued as Sam left the store, following him out.

"I'm ready for anything," Sam answered. Ruby quickly stepped in front of him holding up a flask.

"Take this, just in case you need a little boost."

"What is this?" Sam asked, eyeing the flask suspiciously.

"Demon blood," she answered truthfully.

At Sam's horrified look Ruby continued.

"Your demon blood gives you power but it's only a few drops, this will make you unstoppable."

Sam started to protest but Ruby kept talking.

"Just keep it in case of emergency, what harm can it do?" Ruby smirked and walked away, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

Sam looked at the flask in his hand for a moment before pocketing it quickly. What harm could it do?

**A/N So tired no time to proofread so please excuse mistakes! Reviews are more addictive than demon blood! **


	7. A New Beginning

**A/N Sorry for the long wait guys! This is the last chapter so make sure you review and tell me what you think!**

Sam stared at his reflection in contemplation. The brothers were going hunting this night. Not hunting as they did when they were children with their dead daddy but a new kind of hunting. It had been about a week since they tortured that demon and Sam was feeling a bit twitchy. He had not tasted the blood in the vial Ruby had given him but still it kept him up at night, the power inside calling to his tainted soul.

As a result Sam had been a bit hard to deal with lately and after he shot a waitress for bringing him fried chicken instead of grilled (causing them to have to leave town quickly much to his brother's annoyance) Dean suggested they needed to find a way to blow off some steam.

Which was why Sam was dressed in a tight red and black shirt holding a pencil of eye liner trying to decide if she should line his eyes with the smoky coal eye color. This new town they were in had a wonderful underground goth/steam punk club and Dean was excited to pick up a little goth girl and 'show her the true meaning of pain and death'.

"Mmm use it Sammy," Dean murmured against his brother's neck. "If we are going to this club we have to look the part."

After Sam finished getting ready Dean pulled him in for a dirty kiss full of promise.

"Who will be the bait tonight Sammy?" Dean whispered against his lips. "Do you wanna watch me trap some poor little girl?"

"I want to do it Dean," Sam said. "I'm feeling a bit restless; I want to be in the thick of it."

Dean grinned as he ran his hands down his brother's chest and stared at their reflections in the mirror. "Pick a pretty one baby."

Dean's hand began to slowly travel further south when the ruffling of wings interrupted.

"Winchesters," Castiel greeted them, his voice grim.

"Annoying angel," Dean sighed, turning to face him.

"Something is happening," Castiel said vaguely.

"Yes my patience level is severely dropping," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Demon activity is rising, they are planning something," Castiel continued.

"For the last time is this none of our business," Dean snarled at the stoic angel.

"You foolish mortals," Castiel sighed. "When will you learn your involvement is inevitable?"

"I've had just about enough of you," Dean growled. He strode over and swiftly buried a dagger in the angel's thigh.

Castiel barely flinched as the blade sliced the skin of his vessel. Very slowly, never breaking eye contact with the elder Winchester, he pulled the blade free.

"You would attack an angel of the lord?" Castiel asked quietly, gaze never wavering.

"I would attack anything I deem a threat," Dean answered stubbornly.

Castiel regarded the brothers with something akin to disappointment before his blue eyes started to glow and his impressive black wings spanned behind him.

"So be it," he said in a voice that seemed to echo. "You have made your choice. Dean and Samuel Winchester, heaven has forsaken you."

A chill seemed to fill the air as Castiel disappeared leaving Sam and Dean momentarily lost for words.

"Dean," Sam began, unsure of what just happened.

"We don't need heaven Sammy," Dean reassured his younger sibling. "We don't need anyone."

Sam nodded in agreement but didn't stop himself from pocketing the flask of blood before they left for the club…just in case.

(BREAK)

"Almost there," The girl giggled, leading Sam by the hand.

Sam's brooding nature coupled with his intense eyes had worked perfectly at the club and he had lured several women and men to him immediately without much effort.

It was a tall red head in a leather bodice that had ultimately won Sam's attentions. Her sweet blue eyes had just the right mixture of shyness and sexuality; he was going to enjoy making them water.

It was the girl who ultimately suggested they go explore a nearby grave yard. She had giggled at the idea of continuing the goth theme and Sam had smiled at having such a convenient quiet spot to play. He kept one eye on the silhouette of his brother shadowing them on the walk to the cemetery.

"Doesn't being surrounded by all this death just make you feel so alive?" The girl asked stopping and turning to grin at Sam.

"You talk too much," Sam said, before sealing his mouth over her own.

Sam was just about to bite clean through the woman's lip when a harsh scream pierced the night. Sam would recognize that whiskey coated voice anywhere and immediately pulled back to aid his brother.

"Hold on there little Sammy," The woman smirked. She held on to Sam with an inhuman grip, gazing at him through black eyes.

Sam struggled as best he could but the grip was too strong and he was too distracted trying to seek out his brother. A few yards away Sam could see the unconscious form of his brother being dragged by three black eyes monsters.

"You boys have let yourselves get rusty since you left the game," the female holding Sam taunted.

"It still took three demons to take him down you rancid bitch," Sam hissed.

"Nuh uh uh," the woman tsked as Sam began to struggle again. "One false move and Dean-o over there is dead."

Once Sam quieted down the woman gave a nod to one of the demons holding Dean who then began chanting in Latin.

"What the fuck is happening?" Sam yelled when the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

"Azazel needed some insurance," the girl grinned, kicking Sam hard in the ribs causing him to double over.

Sam gasped through his pain as he watched the very earth open up around them.

"Devil's gate," the woman explained simply.

"NO," Sam screamed, attempting to scramble to his feet only to be kicked back down again. "No you can't take him!"

"A little message from Azazel pet," the woman smirked. "We are done playing nice."

The woman landed one more good kick to Sam's ribs, ensuring the man would stay down as she and the demons descended into hell.

Sam crawled as best he could over to the opening but it sealed up right as he reached it.

"NO," Sam screamed again, clawing at the dirt until his fingers bled.

Sam raked bleeding palms over the dirt, feeling tears fall down his cheeks for the first time in years. He and Dean had chosen to ignore their supernatural upbringing and because of it he found himself in a situation no amount of fighting could get him out of.

Sam allowed himself another few minutes of shattering sobs before he just got pissed. He couldn't think like that, he was a fighter dammit! He was a warrior, and he would find a way to save his brother. Suddenly he remembered the flask of demon blood he had with him.

Sam didn't hesitate to pull out the flask and begin chugging the blood like it was water. He felt the first sparks of power the moment the blood hit his tongue and it just made him drink harder. Never having been exposed to it before the power was consuming him, steadily building the rage he was already feeling. Sam snarled when he drank the last of the blood, he needed more.

"RUBY," he bellowed into the night, power thrumming along his skin. He wasn't sure how he did it but suddenly the demon was in front of him, looking confused and pissed.

"Your eyes," Ruby gasped, looking at the yellow shade Sam's eyes had turned.

Sam didn't even greet her. He snarled the moment he saw the demon and lunged at her, savagely tearing her throat open with his teeth. Ruby's screams began to fade as Sam drained her dry, his face covered in the powerful blood.

Sam felt full to bursting with demon blood. With a primal scream Sam plunged his hands into the dirt once more and let the dark power flow through him. He began literally ripping chunks of earth away but this time instead of being greeted with nothing he began to unearth the entrance to hell.

Demons exploded in Sam's wake as he dropped down into a dimly lit extravagant hall way. At the end Sam saw the woman who had conned him at the club and ran towards her.

"This isn't possible," she gasped as Sam tightened his hand around her delicate throat.

"You took what's mine," Sam growled. "Now you will take me to him."

"Allister's rack," the woman gasped. "Down the hall you can't miss it."

Sam growled once more as he ripped the woman's throat out, licking the blood off his fingers as he went where she instructed.

The end of the hall opened up to a huge room filled with a rotating rack of screaming people being horrifically tortured. In the center of the room hung Dean, a little worse for wear but still conscious.

"Well well," A man Sam assumed was Allister said. "What's this? Little Sammy come to-"

Sam didn't even let the demon finish his sentence before he exploded horribly, leaving little chunks on the ceiling.

"Dean," Sam gasped, running over to let his brother down.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, confused.

"Bravo Sammy," a voice interrupted.

Sam turned around and met the gaze of a demon with eyes as yellow as his own.

"Azazel I presume," Sam growled.

"In the flesh, so to speak," the demon grinned. "Now how about we stop the little temper tantrum and have a chat."

Sam continued to glare at the man with barely concealed rage.

"You have to notice how powerful you are," Azazel continued. "You are the anti-christ, the boy king, and under my care you will become more powerful than you could have ever imagined."

In a few powerful strides Sam crossed the room and wrapped his hand around the demon's neck, lifting him from the ground.

"It's time for you to die now," Sam whispered, watching as the life slowly seeped out of Azazel once and for all.

Once Azazel was dead Sam made his way back over to his brother, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him passionately.

"Are you alright?" Sam breathed against his brother's lips.

"Better now," Dean chuckled. "Sammy how did you get down here?"

"Dean," Sam began, staring into his brother's jade green eyes. "I would burn this whole world down for you."

Dean kissed his brother just as passionately for a few moments before pulling away and gazing at the people strung up sending hopeful looks their way.

"Well Sammy," Dean grinned. "Looks like we have a whole new set of toys to play with."

**Wow never finished a fic before! Review and let me know how it turned out!**


End file.
